<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑鸟 by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174202">黑鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1990黑鸟 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当伊万要与世界告别的时候，基尔伯特前来指引他的道路。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1990黑鸟 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黑鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“该死的……”伊万小声咒骂着现在的天气，就像是他一直都没有看到过在漫长的冬季里雪有停过的一天，他掀起窗帘的一角往外看去，虽是黑夜但室外依旧存在着亮光，是地上的雪造成的结果。伊万面无表情地看着那些已经让他心生厌烦的景色，他有些发狠地把窗帘拉上，重新坐回他在散发着暖意的壁炉旁的沙发椅中。“莱维斯，莱维斯！”他大叫起来，冰冷的声音让在楼上自己房间中休息的波罗的海三国都吓了一跳，瘦小而又可怜的莱维斯又开始发起抖来，他哆哆嗦嗦地冲一边的托里斯投去一个求助的眼神，对方拍了拍他的背部摇了下头，莱维斯只得站起身来一步步接近楼下伊万所坐的位置。</p><p>“伊……伊万先生，请……请问有什么事吗？”他低着头站在阴影处小心翼翼地开口询问着伊万，他抑制不住身体的颤抖，他感受到伊万紧盯着他看的眼光。</p><p>“莱维斯，帮我再去买一些伏特加回来，家里的储备没有了。”他拿起矮桌上的空酒瓶冲阴影中站着的莱维斯挥了一挥，“普通的就可以。”</p><p>“可是伊万先生……现在吗？”莱维斯扭头看看角落里的那座钟，“在半夜的时候？”</p><p>“莱维斯。”伊万停顿了一下，想要再说些什么的时候却被迅速从楼梯上冲下来把莱维斯护在身后的托里斯给打断了。“请您对莱维斯语气好一些伊万先生！三更半夜的，商店都关门了你希望他上哪儿去给你买酒呢？”托里斯的脸微微涨成红色，他的手正紧紧攥成一个一个拳头，一副蓄势待发像是随时都可以扑上去与伊万打斗的样子，但若仔细去看他便会发觉他的身体正以一个微小的频率颤抖着。伊万把眼睛眯起来一点好让自己的视线大部分集中到站在壁炉光照范围的托里斯身上，而爱德华则把莱维斯带回了楼上。伊万和托里斯之间的气氛僵持了有好长一段时间，谁都没有开口说话，伊万脸上的表情在炉火的映照下显得有些许微妙，似是在散发着怒气但又好像十分平静，他的唇轻轻抿起，却并没有绷成一条线，托里斯紧握的拳头一直在不停地颤抖着，他并不知道一万此刻的心情到底是如何，自己是否可以在第二日准时起床。托里斯紧紧盯着伊万看，他有那么一瞬间觉得自己真是鲁莽，为何要不考虑后果就冲了出来护在莱维斯的身前。伊万张了张嘴，托里斯的心脏跳动得更加厉害起来，他紧张地做了一个吞咽的动作，伊万开口喊了他的名字。</p><p>“托里斯……”这时一阵敲门声响起，托里斯松了一口气，虽然不知道敲门的是谁，不过他可要好好感谢他一下。伊万不耐烦地咋了舌，他把坐姿调整了一下随后下巴往门的方向扬了一下，“托里斯去开门。”他压低了声音吩咐着托里斯，然后有些阴郁地看着那扇门。托里斯跑到大门处把门打开了一条缝看看到底是谁在这么晚了来打扰他们，在雪夜中那人的轮廓十分清晰，快要与背景融合起来的发色与微微皱起的眉，还有那双谁都不会认错的紫红色的眼睛。“谢天谢地基尔伯特你终于回来了。”托里斯小声地朝门外站着的人说到，他一边说话一边把门拉开得更大一些好让基尔伯特进到屋内。对方有些不明所以的往室内看了看，他看到伊万正用一种说不上来是什么样的眼神看向这里。“他又怎么了？”基尔伯特询问着为自己开门的托里斯，“谁又招惹了俄罗斯？”“天知道。”托里斯在背对着伊万的地方用力地翻了个白眼。</p><p>伊万其实自己本身就讨厌这块土地，常年被冰雪覆盖，冬天就只有这一个颜色，白，永无止境的白色，这或许是他最厌恶的颜色了。他不想待在这里，但似乎几乎每一个人都以为他喜欢这块土地，因为它有着最大的国土与极多的人民，作为“俄罗斯”来说他必须接受着一切，他必须热爱这一切，但作为“伊万·布拉津斯基”来说，他比谁都更想摆脱这里到更为暖和一点的地方去。他曾试图融入欧陆，他还在沙皇统治下的时候曾与西欧诸国一同站在那个舞台上，伊万有时看着自己衣橱中那套旧时的军服时会想起那一段时间，不过也仅仅只会小小地回忆一下，他明白自己不能沉溺于过去之中，那些事毒药，能致自己的思想腐朽，能使自己对于现实的判断失去精准度，他把那些沙俄时期的勋章锁在抽屉里一个不起眼的小盒子中，他把那盒子藏在抽屉的最里侧，把沙俄时期的记忆通通关在黑暗之中。他还记得列宁在1917年发动二月革命之前来找过自己，伊万当时并没有说什么，他没有同意也没有不同意，留下一个暧昧不清的态度给那个男人。他本想袖手旁观随波逐流，但是最后他站在那里看着他的人民，他的人民那一副为信仰可以焚毁一切的样子令作为国家的他动摇了，不，他被震撼了，他转过身去向最后一位沙皇殿下鞠了一躬，腰板挺起来的时候他的目光变得开阔起来，耳中充斥着人们的呼声，他听见大地在震动，他听见风掠过旗子的声响，他听见他的子民的声音如同潮水般灌来。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿伊万，今晚过得如何？”伊万抬头看看在自己身旁的椅子中坐下来的基尔伯特，这个男人，好吧最后他也成为苏联的一员了，这是他不曾想到过的，普鲁士，不应和自己是同一条道路上的普鲁士是为何才会接受自己的这种思想？伊万并没有去理睬基尔伯特故意的搭话，他知道对方心里在想什么，哦又是哪个倒霉蛋惹到了该死的俄罗斯，他一定是这么想的，可是他难道看不出来这就是他伊万·布拉津斯基一贯的样子吗，与自己有时结盟有时敌对了数百年的他居然看不出来吗？并没有人招惹他，他本就是这样的。喜怒无常？他想到这么一个词或许可以用来形容自己。基尔伯特沉默了一会儿，说实话没收到回复的确是有些尴尬，不过也是在他设想过的一个结局，他咳嗽了一声然后四周看看发现托里斯不知何时已经回到了楼上的房间里，于是他也站起身来，拍了拍伊万的肩膀就往楼梯的方向走去，走了一半路程又想起什么，折返回来站在壁炉火光投照到地上的光亮边缘开口喊了伊万。</p><p>“我快要回去了，俄罗斯，我终于可以从这个该死的环境中回到我的国土去了，不仅仅是我，其他人都会回去的，迟早会有这么一天的。”他笑了一下，转身走进黑暗之中，留下伊万一个人沉着脸仍旧坐在壁炉旁边。</p><p>听到基尔伯特的脚步声消失在二楼之后伊万活动了一下有些僵硬起来的身体，他又添了一些可供燃烧的柴火到壁炉里面，他长久地盯着那温暖的火焰看，他知道菲利克斯离开的时候曾轻蔑地在自己面前扔下“我一定会把托里斯带回去”的话，伊万陷在他舒适的椅中思考着这一句话，波兰和立陶宛是什么关系呢，菲利克斯和托里斯又是什么关系呢，他在一片寂静之中突然开始思索起这个对于他来说曾是毫无意义的一个问题。“万尼亚？”有一位女性的声音轻轻响了起来，伊万顺着声音传过来的方向去看从黑暗中慢慢走出来的人，他的姐姐抱着厚毯子来到他的身边。“再坐一会儿就回去睡吧万尼亚，在这里会着凉的。”她温柔地展开毯子帮伊万盖上，伊万只是张着嘴看着他的家人，他感到自己的眼眶湿润起来，他拉紧了自己身上的毯子点了点头，乌克兰微笑着亲吻了一下弟弟的额头，“晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特起床的时候想到自己今天要回东德那里去，他很早就洗漱完毕下了楼，看到睡在壁炉旁边的伊万倒是感到有一些惊讶，基尔伯特走过去把窗帘拉开了一些，他看到雪已经停了下来，室外一片在晨光下显得更加刺眼的白，他不适应地眨了眨眼睛，些许日光通过他拉开得这一小条缝隙照了进来，它们正巧落在了还在熟睡中的伊万脸上，基尔伯特来了兴致，凑近了去看他其实很少有机会去好好端详的对手，是的，他一直视俄罗斯为自己的对手，不管是在几百年之前还是现在。伊万在睡着的时候倒是收齐了脸上一切暴戾的神情，恬静得有些像一个孩童了。基尔伯特看着他的对手略微有些圆润的脸颊想着想着现在的他可真具有迷惑性，谁都不知道下一秒他睁开眼后会发生什么事，他是会冲你扔一个看似人畜无害的笑容还是直接伸出手来掐着你的脖子直到你无力地讨饶，基尔伯特想到这里便就脊背一凉，他往后退一步，让自己待在相对安全的范围以内。他闻到有食物的香味从厨房里飘了出来，他摸了摸自己胃部的地方，已经是在向他抗议了，他驱动起自己的双腿朝厨房的方向走去，看到乌克兰正从里面出来把早餐放在桌上。“还没有醒吗？”伊万的姐姐轻声问基尔伯特，他起初愣了一下后来反应过来她在指谁，他耸了下肩膀回答了乌克兰：“没，还在睡。”乌克兰叹了一口气随后转身回到了厨房，基尔伯特拉开一把椅子坐了进去，他听到二楼的声响，波罗的海三国起床了，动静倒挺大，他拿起一个面包咬了起来。</p><p>托里斯他们下楼看到还在已熄灭的壁炉旁边熟睡的伊万后也被吓了一跳，他们尽量小心且不发出声响地走向长桌摆放的位置。基尔伯特吃下他的最后一块面包，拍了拍手上沾着的面包屑站了起来，他走到门口去拿自己昨晚回来后挂在衣帽架上的大衣钻到了俄罗斯寒冷的冬日中去。伊万在门关上的那一刻醒了过来，他眨了眨眼逐渐清醒过来，他从毯子中伸出一只手然后坐直了自己的身子，背部和腰部的酸痛向他袭来，他有些疑惑地看看周围，辨识了一会儿才意识到自己昨天根本就没有回到自己的卧室。他在温暖的毯子中又坐了一会儿，掀开毯子站起身来的时候偏冷的空气向他扑了过来。长桌上原本有的讨论声消失了，坐在那里的几个人全都看着他沿着楼梯往上一层走去，他无视了突然僵持住的气氛，他只想回到自己的床上去。一进房间他就把门给反锁上了，不过也没有人会闯进他的房间来，除了娜塔莉亚，他把自己甩进有着柔软垫子的床中，背和腰的酸痛终于得到了些许缓解，他用被子把自己裹了起来，闭上眼感受着被子的温暖。</p><p>“伊万先生，有你的访客在楼下。”不知在过了多久之后托里斯的声音在门外响了起来，伊万翻了个身并没有出声，于是托里斯继续敲着门重复那一句话。伊万感到厌烦，他把头从被子中伸了出来朝门口大声吼了一下：“哦拜托闭上你的嘴托里斯！让那个人走，我今天不想见任何人！”伊万把头重新埋进被子中去，然后在十几秒后听到托里斯离开的脚步声。他想起了昨日的那个梦，昨晚上他梦到自己在二月革命的时候把自己给杀死了，对的，自己杀了自己，苏维埃俄国亲手杀死了沙皇俄国，但是在他的记忆中却并不是这个样子，他所记得的是自己倒戈到了民众的一方并推翻了沙皇的统治，他只能站在一旁看着“自己”杀死另一个“自己”。沙俄睁大了眼用眼神向他求助，伊万看着他口中不断涌出鲜血，呆愣地站在原地做不出一个举动，眼睁睁地看着他摔倒在地停止了呼吸。苏俄转过头来看着他笑，他的手上沾满了血液，他白净的脸上也溅到了血，他对伊万说话：“忘记了我吗亲爱的？”他上前一步用手抚摸着伊万的脸继续说下去，“你以为自己只是俄罗斯吗？你还是苏联的核心。”伊万一听就明白了他在说什么，但那是他一直都不想被人说起的事情，他已经快要分不清了，每一个人都对他说“你是苏联的核心”，他到底是什么呢？俄罗斯还是苏联这个庞大的团体？他到底代表了什么？梦到这里便就结束了，伊万最后听到苏俄时期的自己的笑声，他说了最后一句话，“别忘了我是谁万尼亚，你摆脱不了我的”，但伊万始终觉得十分奇怪，为何他会有这样一个梦，为何梦中所呈现出来的历史与他印象中的并不一样。</p><p>后来他又睡了过去，这一次无梦，直到他被饥饿感弄醒，他下床伸了个懒腰随后梳了梳自己的头发下了楼，正好赶上晚饭的时候，他走到主座那里坐下，长桌上的气氛又变得微妙起来，没有人说话，伊万仔细咀嚼着自己的食物，另一侧的莱维斯则是吃得飞快然后迅速从餐厅逃了开来。伊万扭头看看莱维斯离开的方向，他有时还是不明白为何在这里的大多数人都害怕自己，明明自己非常想要接近他们，但他们一个个都用颤抖和恐惧的情绪将他隔开，这个时候他倒是觉得基尔伯特的态度不错了，就算他刚来的时候经常会与自己吵起来甚至打起来，他身上的锐气和背后的羽翼仍旧不懂得如何去收敛，民主德国成立后他倒紧跟着自己的脚步，还被嘴上从不会饶人的波兰说是“俄罗斯忠实的走狗”，但起码，起码基尔伯特从来未在他的面前展示过他的怯懦，他所认识的基尔伯特，从楚德湖一役开始算起，从来没有向外人显露出他的软弱，德意志的剑，这不是浪得虚名。好歹他不怕自己，伊万在心里这么说。</p><p> </p><p>“托里斯。”伊万把托里斯叫到自己的办公室里，他把一些文件推到站着的国家面前，“你可以回家了，立陶宛。”他把双手交叠在一起搁在桌上，他平静地看着托里斯呆愕地看着那些文件，他很认真地翻看着，不相信这一天居然已经来到了。“哦……哦好的，我，我明天就走。”他激动地拔高了声音然后转身走出伊万的办公室。“记得帮我向波兰问好。”伊万的声音在他身后响了起来，托里斯的脚步停滞了一下，不过并没有太久，他奔回自己的房间开始整理自己的东西。</p><p>伊万在托里斯离开之后把背往后一靠，他现在心情十分复杂，他知道这已经开始了，东欧的各个国家都会一个接一个地离开他，他已经可以猜想到下一个离开的会是谁。他听到有人敲了他办公室的门，伊万疲惫地说了一句“进来”于是看到基尔伯特手中拎着一瓶伏特加走了进来。“稀客啊东仔。”他嘲讽地笑笑，他试图激怒对方，他现在很想与谁打上一架来把心中的情感宣泄出来，基尔伯特或许就是一个不错的选择。基尔伯特挥了挥手，“我今天不想和你吵，当然了，更不想和你打架。”他放下了手中的东西，一瓶未开封的伏特加以及两个玻璃杯子，“我是过来和你，啊怎么说呢？道个别？柏林墙去年已经被拆除了你也知道，过些日子也要统一了，我嘛，也要离开这里了，我之前也和你说过的。要来一杯吗，就当做是告别了。”他拧了一下伏特加酒瓶的盖子，“嘿你不介意帮我一下吧？非常感谢。”伊万将酒瓶接了过来替他打开，基尔伯特把酒杯拿来把酒倒了进去。伊万看着他喝下一大口，他觉得按照基尔伯特这种喝啤酒的方式来喝伏特加一定很快就会醉过去，基尔伯特被呛住而猛地咳嗽起来的声音正昭示着对方真的是第一次接触这种酒类。“基尔伯特，不擅长就不要硬来。”伊万用一只手托着自己的额头有些无奈地说，基尔伯特摇摇头直说自己并没有事，伊万垂下眉眼看着杯中清澈的酒液，哦那还叫没什么事？他的嘴角倒是弯起一个极细小的弧度。</p><p>他记得那一天，柏林墙被拆除的那一天他在场，看着德国的民众将那堵阻隔他们与同胞相见的墙毁坏。伊万站在基尔伯特身边，身旁的人只是静静地站在原地看着前方。“基尔伯特你不过去吗？”伊万疑惑地开口，他不明白为何基尔伯特此刻不往前走去，随着他的子民一起越过柏林墙的遗体，踏上西柏林的土地。基尔伯特摇摇头，他看到他的弟弟，他看他正冲他挥手，他看到他在喊他名字时的嘴型，但他就没有往前走去。在过了良久之后，他向前跨了一步，伊万以为他是要回去了，但基尔伯特停了下来，他只迈了这一步，小小的一步。伊万看着他做那个动作，在虚空中拿一顶“皇冠”戴在他弟弟的头上，基尔伯特的嘴角上翘，但他未发一语。伊万看他缓慢地做那一个动作，他手中空无一物却仿佛拿着一顶沉甸甸地德意志帝国的皇冠，虽然德皇早已退位，虽然德意志帝国的皇冠或许早已被放在博物馆内供人观赏，但是基尔伯特的这个动作如同跨越了时间上的限制，又将他们拉回到了十九世纪，那一天伊万他也在场，他看着基尔伯特把他期待已久的皇冠戴在幼小日耳曼孩童的头上。</p><p>伊万沉默着给基尔伯特再倒上一杯，对方已经醉了，伏在桌上意识不清地说着许多的东西，伊万默默地听着，基尔伯特所说的许多他都有印象，那一些战争，那一些思想交流与贸易往来，他都可以记得，直到基尔伯特提到1917年的事情，他说列宁是他送过去的，他还说1917年后的伊万你可真的很吓人，伊万愣在那里，他对于苏俄时期的自己并没有太多的印象，这很奇怪，明明时间并不是离开得十分久远，甚至可以说是很近，但是他就是对此印象模糊。基尔伯特坐直了身子似乎是要讲一下那一段时期的事情，到这个时候他倒是突然变得清醒起来，伊万听他讲了自己是如何杀了沙俄的自己，人格分裂吗？他这么想，基尔伯特像是知道他在想什么一样摇了摇头说不是，他又说那个苏俄被现在的伊万所取代。“你们是三个人，但又都叫伊万·布拉津斯基，互相的记忆是传承和延续的，当然我并不清楚为什么现在的你对于苏维埃俄国的记忆有这么大的偏差。”基尔伯特晃着脑袋又重新趴回到桌子上，伊万有些惊愕地接收着对方刚刚传递给他的信息。</p><p> </p><p>伊万看到基尔伯特跟着神圣罗马帝国往远处走去，说起来他其实并不认识那位孩子，但是他知道那就是神圣罗马帝国，他幼小的肩膀无法支撑住那些庞大的事物，那个国家太奇怪了，也太悲哀了，他最后死于国家分裂，但明明是已经死去的国家为何又会出现在这里呢？“基尔伯特？”他出声叫住了基尔伯特，对方举起一只手冲他挥了挥，他没有转身，他笔直向前走去直到伊万无法看见他的背影。伊万他这才知道基尔伯特之前所说过的“离开”是什么意思，他作为一个国家的历史使命已经完成，人们不再需要“普鲁士”或者是“民主德国”，他把土地完整地交付给了路德维希，他终于可以轻松地前往召唤着他的地方，走向灭亡国家的所栖之地。</p><p>很快的，伊万的房子中只剩下他一个人，在几个月之前乌克兰也离开了他，她流着泪拥抱住伊万说“对不起”，她轻轻吻了吻自己弟弟的额头随后转身离开，抛下伊万一个人瘫坐在冰冷阔大的空间之中，他开始发抖，开始不知道为什么去哭泣，他用尽力气哭，房中没有人，没有人会听到他的声音，也没有人会来关心他的死活，他的围巾被泪水打湿，深色的水渍在粗糙的围巾表面扩散开来，他紧紧拽着那条围巾，他想起来这是幼时他的姐姐亲手织给他的，那时戴在他的脖子上还实在是过于长，拖在地上有长长的一截，但他极爱这条围巾，他很少将其摘下来，他戴着这条围巾足有好几个世纪，从当时幼小的孩童成长到如今的他，哪怕经历了三个人，每一个听说都是延续了上一个的记忆，所以他还是伊万·布拉津斯基，他还是会为了孤独和对未来的恐惧而哭泣，他觉得现在的自己倒与幼时重合了起来，没有人在自己身边，没有人相信他，他只能躲在一个地方来用力地哭，然后迎接第二日的朝阳。伊万靠着座椅的扶手，壁炉是冷冰冰地一片，他看了看四周凌乱的样子，有几把椅子倒在地上没有去将它们扶起，曾经这栋房子里该是多么温暖啊，那是他幻想了好久好久的场景，有许多的人一起围坐在壁炉旁边，阅读、聊天，他曾以为自己做到了，他把很多人带回家，他给他们提供房间，他让他们坐在这些椅子上，他微笑着升起壁炉的火，希望他们可以开始某个话题，大家都感兴趣的话题，但是几乎所有人都害怕他，他们害怕他的笑容，他们害怕他的水管，他们甚至害怕俄罗斯的严寒，他们噤若寒蝉，没有人开口说话。伊万很少看到他们笑，最近一次还是在之前宣布他们可以回到自己土地上的时候，那些欣喜若狂的表情把他的眼睛刺得生疼。</p><p>伊万太困了，他疲惫地闭上眼，他甚至都没有力气去关上大门，他很快就做了梦，在梦中苏维埃俄国再一次出现，这次他手上没有鲜血，脸上也没有，整个人都是一副干干净净的样子。“你快要死了万尼亚。”他伸出手来碰了碰伊万胸口的位置，“啊不，称呼你为‘苏联’会比较好吧？”“我是俄罗斯！”伊万冲他咆哮着。“我知道，但你还是苏联的核心，你的这颗心脏，一旦苏联解体那么也就不会再跳动了。”苏俄挑起眉毛笑了一下，伊万很快地将他推了开来，“不！我是俄罗斯！”他再一次重复了这句话，他觉得自己的肺部有些疼痛，大概是吼得太过用力地缘故。“你还是苏联。”苏俄盯着他看，伊万被与自己一模一样的人盯得有些受不了，他挪开了视线，不安地搓了一下自己的手。“你摆脱不了我的，我早就说过。想起来了吗？那之前的事？看来那帮老家伙们给你灌输了许多错误的记忆啊。”苏俄冷笑了一下，“你该离开了，伊万。”</p><p>伊万惊醒过来的时候看见有人正坐在自己身旁的椅子中，他正看着自己，于是伊万迅速地站了起来。“……基尔伯特？”他讶异地看着本不该出现的人。“嘿别表现得那么惊讶，本大爷只是来带你离开的。”伊万指了指自己，然后像是想起了什么一般一把抓住基尔伯特的衣领问：“我是谁呢？俄罗斯还是苏联？你又是来带走谁的呢？”“喂伙计放轻松！”基尔伯特拍了拍伊万的手示意他松手，“你当然是俄罗斯，不过现在的你的历史使命已经完成了，该是下一个时代了，会有一个新的你出现在这片土地上，继承了你的记忆，是一个崭新的俄罗斯。快点，跟我来吧。”他站起身来拍了拍身上并没有的灰尘，他穿过们站在了雪夜之中。“运气真好呢伊万，今天可是圣诞节。”基尔伯特微笑着把手从口袋中抽了出来，他没戴手套，用左手的掌心接住了一片雪花，“我以前怎么就没发现呢？你这里其实还是挺漂亮的。”伊万走了出去，他看到有几只黑色的鸟拍着翅从他们头上飞过，他猛然想起，似乎在1922年宣布苏联成立的那一天，也有几只类似的黑鸟从他们头顶上方的天空掠过。</p><p>他们穿过街道往未知的方向走去，有的路人见到他们就驻足了下来，更有些老者的面颊上有泪水在往下流淌，他们有些人站立在原地不动，有些人举起手来行军礼，伊万和基尔伯特就这样在人们静静的目送之下离开了这里，伊万走过那些为他们而停下脚步的人，他的泪水再一次涌了出来。</p><p>远处空中的黑鸟为他指引归去的道路。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>